


lunar : solar

by fhirmament



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhirmament/pseuds/fhirmament
Summary: In which Dimitri is a morning person and Sylvain is a night owl.Made for Dimivain Week 2020, day 1!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	lunar : solar

"Your Highness?" Sylvain tapped softly on the mighty oak door separating him from the king's study. The clock had struck midnight a good while ago, but he'd not seen his husband emerge. He tried the door again. "Dimitri?"

Sighing, he leant on the oak frame and nudged the door open with ease. As expected, the king of Fódlan was slumped over his desk, face obscured by his mess of blonde hair. His arm was stretched out across the table with a quill held loosely between his thick fingers... and beside that, a pile of discarded nibs he'd recently destroyed under those same fingers. The candle lighting the mass of deeds and decrees under his sleeping head was burning dangerously low, flickering weakly.

A small smile on his lips, Sylvain slipped into the study and closed the door behind him, approaching Dimitri as quietly as he could. As he half-sat on the desk, the king stirred, furs rustling as he let out a soft grunt through his nostrils and buried his face deeper in his desk. It was all Sylvain could do to keep himself from laughing.

He reached out a hand to touch the sleeping beast, his fingers resting in the soft furs that cloaked his husband's shoulders. The touch elicited a response from Dimitri, who turned his head to the side and whined hoarsely before returning to his gentle snoring. That movement alone was enough to kill the candle's flame, leaving the two of them bathed in the moonlight filtering in from the window behind the king's desk.

"Oh..." Sylvain couldn't help but acknowledge the serenity on Dimitri's face. What a rarity for the king not to be plagued by nightmares; he must have been too tired to dream. The pale light turned Dimitri's messy hair into a halo, shimmering slightly as his body rose and fell in time with his breathing.

The tranquillity was something Sylvain would not take for granted. After more than a decade of misery, it made his heart swell to see the man he loved completely peace, even if it was just temporary. His eyes followed the cascade of golden hair downward, over the milky skin of Dimitri's cheek until he was met by the king's single eye, gazing up at him. He hadn't known much about flowers before he'd begun spending more time with Dedue, but now he'd had it pointed out to him, Sylvain could never stop seeing the colour of forget-me-nots in the king's eye. 

Dimitri smiled sleepily, that same tired eye crinkling at the corner. "My love..." The depth of his voice was barely there, just a tender whisper. "Have you come to take me to bed?"

Sylvain stroked his thumb over the apple of the king's cheek. "It's what I do best, isn't it?" He helped Dimitri to his feet and gratefully accepted a sleepy kiss before they started toward their chambers. "You're so bad at pulling all-nighters, I swear there's only one thing that'll keep you awake past midnight."

Dimitri cocked his head to one side like a confused dog, then turned a shade of deep red after catching the look Sylvain gave him.

🌑 🌒 🌕 🌘 🌑

The next morning Dimitri rose with a stir. To his relief, peaceful nights of sleep seemed to be coming more frequently now. He was unsure of the time, but judging by the sunlight streaming through the window it was already mid-morning. He closed his eye a moment longer and tried to recall if there was anything that required his urgent attendance this morning.

...Nothing. Thank the Goddess. The sun on his cheeks was so warm, so relaxing. Were he the type to sleep all day, the warmth would be enough to put him back to sleep, but as it was he would be fully awake to enjoy this feeling.

Turning his head, his heart swam up into this throat at the sight of his husband's sleeping visage. A more beautiful view he could never behold.

The soft auburn curls rested so close to his face, it was impossible not to lean in a little closer and kiss them. Warmth from the sunlight had brought Sylvain's cheeks to a full, rosy bloom that contrasted so wonderfully with his strong jaw, and Dimitri found his own face growing hot for an entirely different reason. He buried his nose in the tress of his lover's hair and drew a deep breath.

The scent of bergamot and cologne imported from Goneril territory.

The king slid his arm over Sylvain's body, tucking it safely into the dip between his hip and his powerful chest. He would know the shape of his husband's body, every inch, even if he lost his other eye.

His lips brushed over Sylvain's warm skin, which almost seemed to glow in the morning light, leaving a faint love bite that layered atop a sea of freckles.

Grunting softly, Dimitri nuzzled up and held his beloved close once more, wondering how on earth he managed to get so lucky. For certain, he knew he didn't deserve it. The things he'd done, terrible and unforgivable acts that would leave him unclean for the rest of his days. Sylvain had seen him at Gronder, blood-soaked and wrathful. A beast. An ugly, repulsive monster. Sylvain had seen the atrocities he was capable of. How long before he hurt his lover, too? With these hands that knew nothing but destruction and death and--

Then Sylvain turned and kissed his neck, and his clouded thoughts suddenly cleared. He wasn't at Gronder, he was in bed, the sunlight pouring over his body as his husband sleepily nuzzled into his broad chest. Everything was okay. Everything would be okay.

The panic starting to leak away, he buried a hand in Sylvain's curls and managed a sigh of relief and a small smile. The sun had risen again, and so would they.

"Mm... Good morning, my beloved."


End file.
